We're all mad here
by TheWhiteCrayon
Summary: "But I don't wanna go among mad people!" said Alice. "Oh, but you can't help that," said the Chesire Cat. "We're all mad here. I'm mad -they're mad. You're mad, too. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here." /Or, a walk through the minds of the Victorious cast. (oneshot)


**well, as usual, I don't really know where this came from, but... I don't know, I kinda like it.**

 **I would just like to say that I don't have any medical background and I don't know a lot about mental illnesses. So if I have made any mistakes in the symptoms or feelings behind it, I am sorry. I'm also sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes that I might have left in the story.**

 **disclaimer: don't own victorious**

.

 _"But, I don't wanna go among mad people!" said Alice._

 _"Oh, but you can't help that," said the Chesire Cat. "We're all mad here. I'm mad -they're mad. You're mad too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come here."_

 _~Alice in Wonderland._

xxx

 _.TheSupernova._

Look, she's _Victoria_ Freaking _Vega_ , and everything's supposed to go her way, whether you like it or not.

(That's not because she's arrogant, or selfish, it's just because that's the way it's always been -the way it always will be. It's just a fact, is all.)

 _P_ e _r_ f _e_ c _t_ i _o_ n is like a second nature to her -its like instead of blood, _perfection_ runs through her veins.

(And if it's not perfect, its nothing at all -and it certainly is _not_ Tori Vega, that's for sure)

(the first time she takes a knife to her skin, she half expects some sort of rainbow flued to come out. But instead, she finds that she bleeds blood, just like everybody else. -That, when it comes to it, she's just another blubbering pile of bright, red IMPERFECTION.)

When Tori Vega stands on a stage, she _shines_ brighter than any spotlight -brighter than any star.

Tori Vega is _perfection._

Tori Vega is a _star._

(But darling, don't you know? S _t_ a _r_ s that _makeitshine_ the brightest, eventually explode -With a big, _euphorious_ BANG -That's just how a _s_ u _p_ e _r_ n _o_ v _a_ works.)

.

 _(Name: Victoria Vega. Diagnose: perfectionism.)_

xxx

 _.TheWickedWitchOfTheWest._

Listen up guys, because the BITCH is BACK.

Her name is Jade West and she's the biggest bitch to ever walk the earth -but everybody knows that already, don't you? (don't you, don't you, don't you)

(And if you didn't, she'll be sure to show you.)

She doesn't have a heart. (Or did she before, and was it _broken beyond repair?_ Oh my, oh my, watch out -because the Wicked Witch doesn't care fo _g_ o _s_ s _i_ p.)

('You think her skin is _green_ underneith?' 'Haven't you heard? -she _melts_ at the touch of water.' Now, now, don't look so surprised. She's a _Witch,_ after all.)

And she's not afraid of _anyone_ or _anything._ (Lions and tigers and bears, oh my)-Instead, everybody's afraid of _her_.

Everybody -except for Beck, maybe. (whatever does he see in her?)

(Maybe he has a thing for crazy bitches)

(But in the darkness of the night -maybe- sometimes she might just wish things were different)

(Do the tears sting her face? -everybody knows that witches can't stand water -and Bitch and Witch are only a letter apart.)

Jade West never cries because she's a bitch. And bitches don't cry.

.

 _(Name: Jade West. Diagnose: sociopathic.)_

xxx

 _.AliceInWonderland._

There's girls who _dream_ of fairytales and there's girls who _live_ fairytales, and then there's girls who _believe_ in fairytales. (and when I say believe, I mean _believe,_ I mean _c_ r _a_ z _y_ )

And Cat Valentine? -she believes in fairytales.

(If I had a world of my own, nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't, and what is wouldn't be, you see?)

Cat Valentine likes to believe that she is the princess, with her shinyshiny crown and her prettypretty dress, -oh, and Prince Charming of course.

(it's not too difficult to figure out who that must be, now, is it?)

But the fairytale has gone all _wrong,_ because Prince Charming didn't fall in love with the Pretty Princess, but with the Wicked Witch -and that's not what her _happy ever after_ was supposed to be like.

(thankfully, she still has her very own _rabbithole_ to fall through, leading to her _m_ i _n_ d -though she likes to call it _w_ o _n_ d _e r_ l _a_ n _d_ )

Cat can see things that aren't _really_ there. (Or maybe they are, and _you_ just can't see them.)

Like, a rabbit that tell's the time, and a hatter that likes to drink tea. (can I have a Red Velvet Cupcake with my tea? -oh, can I, can I, can I?)

Cat Valentine is the kind of girl who believes in fairytales.

.

 _(Name: Catherine Valentine. Diagnose: Schyzophrenia.)_

xxx

 _.TheDramaQueen._

 _Katrina Vega._ -you'd never forget that name. It's ( _i_ n ) _f_ a _m_ o _u_ s, and everybody knows it. (yeah, they'd _better_ )

Trina Vega has one wish, and one wish only, and it's to be _remembered_. To be _known._ (And even if they only see a selfcentered dramaqueen -they still _see_ her, don't they? -they still _know_ her _name_.)

Trina Vega likes to be the center of attention. (The first one to see when you walk into a room -the first one to notice when you look around)

(Trina Vega sings the loudest and smiles the brightest and _makes . sure . that . she's_ _._ _seen_.)

(doyouseemenow?)

She can't stand -absolutely loathes the thought of being _i_ g _n_ o _r_ e _d_.

(When people _dare_ to ignore her, she feels like _screamin_ _g_ until EVERYBODY looks her way.)

People don't _like_ Trina Vega, but they don't _forget_ her either.

.

 _(Name: Katrina Vega. Diagnose: bipolar.)_

xxx

 _.ThePrettyBoy._

His name is Beck Oliver, and he's the prettiest boy you ever did see.

(Handsome and sweet and charming and talented, too)

Beck Oliver is like a dream come true.

(You know, to everyone else, that is. Because the thing is -Beck Oliver is _his . own . worst_ . _NIGHTMARE_ )

(Most children are afraid of monsters or ghosts or werewolves -but Beck Oliver felt he was all that together in one _beautiful_ package.)

Monsters are dark and scary and sadistic. They hunt you down in the darkness of the night -and when they catch you, they eat you alive. (There is no greater description of his own _mind_.)

Ghosts are people who have died a tragic death, and are now lingering around on the earth -unable to find their peace. (Do you really need an _explanation?_ )

Werewolves are men who -at night, when the moon is full- grow into hideous, terrible beasts. (Beck Oliver has never cared much about the full moon, but at night -when his demons begin to terrorate him- he sometimes tries to drown his sorrow in whiskey or wine, and when he does… he becomes a _beast_ himself.)

Beck Oliver is so very pretty indeed. (But the _p_ r _e_ t _t_ i _e_ s _t_ creatures, usually have the _d_ a _r_ k _e_ s _t_ minds)

.

 _(Name: Beck Oliver. Diagnose: chronical depression.)_

xxx

 _.ThePuppetBoy._

His name is Robbie Shapiro, and you couldn't think of anyone more _pathetic_ than he is.

If Jade West isn't scared of _anything,_ than Robbie Shapiro is scared of _everything._ -But _r_ e _a_ l _l_ y.

(He's scared of monsters and ghosts and werewolves and lions and tigers and bears -everything)

But most of all, Robbie Shapiro is afraid of _people_. Not any people in particular (although he might fear Jade West a little more than most) but just people in general.

He's not afraid that they're all killers and assasins or something -really, he's not.

He's really just scared that they're going to - _talk_ \- to him. (Pleasejustdon'ttalktome) He's scared that they're going to _j_ u _d_ g _e_ him. That they'll _laugh_ at him, or _talk about_ him.

(But what he's really _really_ afraid of, is that he's _notgoodenough_ )

(Robbie Shapiro's really perfectly happy just being forgotten and ignored, sitting alone in the corner.)

Robbie Shapiro doesn't know _why_ he's so terribly afraid of people. He just knows that when he's around them, he's so uncomfortable it's hard to breathe.

But Rex -Rex is something else entirely. (Rex is not afraid of _anyone_ )

Rex is the person he'd _want_ to be, but _can't_ be.

(And, better yet -Rex takes the attention away from him. When Rex is talking, nobody looks at Robbie Shapiro. Nobody _remembers_ Robbie Shapiro.)

People only ever seem to remember Rex. (Rex and the puppetboy.) -which is _f_ i _n_ e by him.

.

 _(Name: Robbie Shapiro. Diagnose: social anxiety.)_

xxx

 _.TheMusicMan._

André Harris -you know his music, don't you? Everybody knows his music. (It's just sad that nobody seems to know André Harris.)

People _think_ they know André Harris, but they don't (not really). -André Harris is the music man, right?

(If you don't know me at my worst, you don't know me at all.)

André Harris is just a happy-go-lucky guy, always ready for a happy-go-lucky tune. (right?)

 _(WRONG)_

André Harris isn't perfect, and he never pretended to be. But that was before – before, (Victoria _freaking_ Vega, that is).

(And _Tori Vega_ -who is perfect herself- demands _p_ e _r_ f _e_ c _t_ i _o_ n)

And it's no secret that André Harris loveslovesloves Tori Vega. (What _is_ a secret, however, is the lengths he goes to, to achieve that perfection.)

(He's still not perfect)

Now, Beck Oliver - _that's_ perfection. (that's his goal)

(So maybe he just needs to be thinner, is all? -or at least the first step in the direction.)

André Harris -who was never really into sports- suddenly became quite the athlete. (run, run, _run_ for your life, burn, burn, _burn_ that weight and aim for _perfection_ )

(do you feel it burning yet - _do you?)_

(its not _enough_ though)

( _s_ k _i_ n _n_ y is what we're going for here – food is the _e_ n _e_ _m_ y)

André Harris tries not to eat -tries not to be hungry -tries not to _besoweak_. (when it comes to weight, _zero_ is the perfect number.)

Look, here's the thing -André Harris the music man, isn't good enough for Tori Vega -so he needs to be more, be better, be _thinner._

-And of course _thin_ doesn't equel perfection, he knows that. (But it's the only thing that he can somewhat _control_ so its just _easier_ to focus on that part.)

(focus, now, _f_ o _c_ u _s_ on that number -that PERFECT number -she'll love you when you reach it, she will, she will.)

Tori Vega still doesn't love him yet. Because he still isn't perfect yet. (you know why? -because he still hasn't reached that _z_ e _r_ o yet -that's why.)

.

 _(Name: André Harris. Diagnose: anorexic.)_

xxx

.

 _(Stop the madness)_

 _._

 **Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed. Also, if you can spare the time, please review -it would mean a lot :)**


End file.
